Cleaning Duty
by Brittayric
Summary: when Renji accepts a simple job, how simple will it really be?


**Cleaning Duty.**

It was a normal day for Renji, until Byakuya came to him with a favor.

"Renji." The monotone voice from the Captain came out of nowhere, surprising the lieutenant. "Oh! Y-Yes Captain?" The curious pineapple asked. "The Head Captain needs someone to clean Central 46, the room Aizen is locked in to be specific. A sudden flu has broken out and the janitors cannot do it, forcing the Head Captain to ask a Shinigami to do it, can you accomplish such a task?" Renji paled, 'out of all people to ask...' he thought. "I will do it, do not worry Captain!" He said, trying to make him proud.

He shunpoed to Central 46 and went in, taking a deep breath before entering the room with Aizen. He entered and saw Aizen...sleeping?! 'This will be easy then' he thought, fist pumping the air with joy. He started sweeping the floor until he got to the point where he had to dust Aizen's chair, why you may be asking? No reason, it was requested very violently by Aizen for it to be done.

He started dusting the chair until Aizen's hand twitched and broke the seal, shooting out and grabbing Renji by the throat. "You fool, they actually fell for it..." Aizen chuckled while holding a squirming and yelling Renji. "It has been ever so long since I had been 'pleasured' by a Shinigami such as yourself, Renji-san~..." Renji paled at those words. "Let me go, you freak!" He yelled, continuing to struggle helplessly. Aizen broke the rest of his seals, now only left in that tape looking outfit. He ripped some of the tape off and used it to tie Renji's hands together, along with his feet. "Fucking get off me!" The red headed shinigami continued to yell. "You should just cooperate, Renji. Struggling will only make this harder." Aizen went down and nibbled on Renji's neck, easily finding his soft spot, making Renji bite his lip to hold back a small moan. "S-Stop... please..." Renji begged, still squirming. Renji is fighting back the pleasure, ever since he met Aizen he has always had a mini crush on the sexy captain. "I do not take orders from you, for you shall take orders from me instead." Aizen coldly said, ripping off Renji's clothes, leaving him in a pair of underwear. Aizen started licking at the bulge in the males underwear, receiving a quiet moan from him. "Do you enjoy that, Renji~?" The Ex-Captain asked in a seductive tone. At this point Renji has given up, for he knows if he tries to fight back he will only be murdered. "Y-Yes..." He replied quietly. Aizen rips off the tape covering his chest and crotch area, his big cock bouncing out at the lieutenant. "Suck." Aizen ordered, shoving the whole length into Renji's mouth, making him gasp. Renji blushes and slowly begins to suck on the hard length. "Yes... just like that Renji-san~..." The brunette moaned quietly. Renji takes as much as he can of him in his mouth. Aizen pulls out of his mouth and flips him over so Renji's butt is in the air, facing him. Aizen rips the underwear off and forcefully shoves the whole length into the tight hole, making Renji bite his lip in pain.

Aizen pulls out and spits in the tight hole and licks it a bit, then shoving the tip in.

"Aizen... gentle please..." Renji says quietly. "No. You are going to endure the pain until it becomes pure pleasure, and I am Aizen-sama to you now." Aizen begans thrusting in and out roughly, making Renji yelp in pain. Soon enough though, the pain does go away and Renji begins moaning, at this time Aizen slams into Renji's prostate making him moan loudly. "R-Right there.. A-Aizen-sama~..." He moans the name, making Aizen chuckle seductively. Aizen strokes the lieutenant as he pounds him. Aizen pulls out and lays down, signalling for Renji to ride him. Renji slowly slides the length in, moaning as he does so. He begins riding him and Aizen moans, stroking the red-head as he rides. Renji soon cums onto Aizen's muscular chest, making his hole tighten around Aizen, forcing Aizen to fill the tight hole with his seed. "Now, I have claimed you." Aizen breaks the whole seal and takes Renji to Hueco Mundo, where they will forever be alone to do anything they wish. Renji doesn't care, as long as he is with his precious Aizen.

Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed!


End file.
